Work machines, such as compacting machines, are utilized to compact material disposed in a land fill. Compacting such material decreases its volume and thus increases the amount of disposed material the land fill is capable of accepting.
Compacting machines typically include compaction wheels having a plurality of compaction tips secured to each compaction wheel. Each compaction tip is spaced apart from the adjacent compaction tip such that a space is defined therebetween. During use, the compacting machine is driven over the surface of the land fill such that the compaction tips engage and compact the material contained within the land fill.
However, a problem with the above described arrangement is that the space defined between each adjacent pair of compaction tips tends to collect material as the compacting machine is driven over the land fill. Collecting material in this space tends to decrease the compactive pressure of the compacting machine. In addition, collecting material in this space tends to cause the compaction wheels of the compacting machine to slip and loose traction.
In an attempt to address the above described problem some compacting machines are equipped with cleaner rods. The cleaner rods are attached to the compacting machine such that the cleaner rods are permanently positioned within the space defined between each adjacent pair of compaction tips. Each cleaner rod operates to dislodge material collected within the space as the compacting machine is driven over the surface of the land fill.
However, having cleaner rods permanently positioned within the space defined between each adjacent pair of compaction tips also has disadvantages. For example, when the compacting machine is driven forward, the direction of rotation of the compaction wheel relative to the cleaner rods is such that the cleaner rods effectively dislodge material from the space so that the material falls to the ground. However, when the compacting machine is driven in reverse, the direction of rotation of the compaction wheel relative to the cleaner rods is such that the material dislodged from the space accumulates on top of the cleaner rods. Having the material accumulate on top of the cleaner rods can cause maintenance problems. For instance, having the material accumulate on top of the cleaner rods increases the probability that some of the material may become wrapped around an axle of the compacting machine. Having the material wrapped around the axle inhibits the rotation of the compaction wheel. In addition, the wrapped material can eventually destroy the compaction wheel by constantly rubbing against a side structure thereof. Furthermore, having the material accumulate on top of the cleaner rods increases the probability that some of the material may bridge between the cleaner rods. Having the material bridged in the aforementioned manner causes excessive mechanical loads to be imparted to the cleaner rods as the compaction wheel rotates. These excessive mechanical loads can eventually cause the cleaner rods to fail structurally and become detached from the compacting machine.
What is needed therefore is a cleaner module for a compacting machine and an associated method of operating a compacting machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.